To Begin a Change
by KidHeart4
Summary: What was Duke's life before the invasion? How did he end up on the streets when Heart arrived on Puck World that fateful night?


To Begin A Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's The Mighty Ducks or any of it's characters.

I opened my eyes to another morning that started deep within our hideout. It wasn't too late in the morning surprisingly, I thought I might have slept a little later considering the job from the night before. Perhaps it was because of the night before that I had decided to wake up then.

I had been leader of the brotherhood for quite a few years at this point. Most of the other members seemed to respect me after climbing my way up and making sure everyone was satisfied. What good was a leader if is gang wasn't happy? Yet despite that I knew some just couldn't be pleased no matter what I did. My rival had made this quite clear during our heist last night. Falcone had asked me why we weren't going after a few more high risk treasures. When I told him it was too much of a risk at the time he questioned my courage, trying to coax me into a hasty job.

"What is he trying to prove?" I asked myself as I got up and went to dressed.

We were already rather infamous. I was now known as the most natorious jewel thief on the planet, never leaving a trace. I made sure we had plenty of food and drink in the hideout and that we were well supplied with whatever else we needed. My fellow thieves got enough adventure out of te jobs we accomplished. Besides, there was a difference between being adventurous and just proving to be reckless. I didn't just have my own self to worry about, I had to think of our group and what would be at stake if we ever pushed too far, especially all at once.

I looked in the mirror as I finished suiting up, pulling the black color to my throat. I tucked my gloves into one of the pouches on my belt for the time being. My saber was also secured to my belt just in case. Something about how Falcone had acted was making me feel like I should be more cautious.

Once I was ready I decided to try and get some breakfast. In the galley I found a few of my fellow rouges preparing and eating their meals. Some of the girls in the gang looked up when I came in, a few of them blushing as I smiled at them. In spite of the worries in the back of my mind I kept my usual charm on the surface so not to worry the others.

A few of them asked me about upcoming jobs. One of the ladies mentioned news of a blue sapphire necklace that had caught her eye, as well as other women in the group.

"Is there somethin' special about it?" I asked curiously.

The ebony haired duck beside me pulled a photo out from the pocket on her hip. I could see right away what was catching her eye. The sapphire had been cut into a heart and hung from a gold chain. The shade of deep blue was quite captivating. No doubt many of the girls eyeing it could easily picture it around their necks.

"Are ya plannin' ta go after it yourself?" I inquired.

She folded the photo up and put it back in her pocket. Her cheeks had become a deep crimson as she looked up at me.

"A lot of us girls are hoping someone might steal if for one of us, perhaps as a gesture of romance," she admitted to me.

I had a feeling something like that may have been the idea. It was a romantic thought, but not one I was too interested in at the moment. Though I had become quite the heart-breaker since I'd joined the brotherhood, I hadn't really found someone I was willing to steal a jewel for.

"Is there anyone you would go to such lengths for?" She asked me, a tinge of hope failing to be hidden in her voice, "Anyone you would give such a treasure to?"

"Sorry sweetheart," I told her carefully, trying to let her down gently, "but I'm sure romance isn't far from your future."

A look of discouragement flashed in her eyes. I winced a little.

Though I had had relationships with other lady thieves in the gang before, they had come and gone. Not one of them had been able to tie me down. For a moment I felt a pang in my chest thinking about it. Over the last year or so I had put things like that to the side and focused on my role as leader and my gang as a whole. During this time a few ladies had chased after me, some becoming thieves themselves in an attempt to win me over; yet I guess I had let them down one by one. Some of them had left when I had turned them down, but a few had stayed regardless and had become valued members of the gang regardless.

"Sorry," I apologized again before getting up, grabbing an orange, and slipping out of the galley.

"That was a bit harsh," he said from behind me, "but it's best not to be lured to the side by some love sick girl."

I turned around quickly on my heel, bracing for a fight for some reason. I tried to shake off the concern, knowing Falcone was one of my comrades. I relaxed slightly so he wouldn't catch on.

"Is there somethin' ya want?" I questioned.

"Bigger and better jobs," he said flatly.

"You're gonna get caught pushin' it too much. We don't need that kinda heat on us right now Falcone. Besides, we're already doin' rather well," I told him again, "Our name is known, but we're not found."

"Sure The Brotherhood of the Blade is infamous, but we could be so much more than that. We could be so much richer!" He pushed.

"We're playin' it safe for now Falcone, if we try ta go after too much at once our whole gang will be at risk. As leader I will not let that happen," I told him again firmly.

"Then maybe someone else should be leader now, someone with a better vision? Someone who could propel us to greater heights and make us quite wealthy!" He laughed proudly.

"Someone like you?" I questioned, rolling my eyes at his lack of subtly.

"Look Falcone, I have no intention on handin' over my position as leader, so let this go. We're goin' ta play it safe for a little while ta keep the cops off our trail, then we'll go after another big job."

"I thought you liked the thrill of the chase? The feeling of slipping out of the grasp of the authorities?" He taunted, "When you joined the Brotherhood you didn't seem to mind a little more danger."

"I wasn't the leader then. I wasn't responsible for the whole group then," I reminded him, "An' I don't need ta prove myself ta you!"

Falcone laughed, mocking me, "You've become quite a coward since becoming leader haven't you?"

"I'm not a coward!"I glared at him.

"Then prove it dear boy!" He pushed, knowing he had my attention now.

"I don't have anythin' ta prove ta you!" I spat, trying to reign in my temper.

"I think you know that you do, and I have a way."

"What?" I asked, unknowingly taking the bait.

He smirked, "That necklace the girls were going on about. Which ever one of us steals it tonight on their own is the winner."

"And what is to be won by this?" I asked dryly.

"Respect, and if I win you give me bigger and better jobs and I become the next in command after you."

"An' why would I agree ta that?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll know how afraid you really are," he laughed.

Rage boiled my blood as I glared at him. Then I offered a hand in agreement of sorts. I had no doubt that I could accomplish this job. After this I could focus on the group again and put his pushing to rest. He eagerly shook my hand as I said, "When I win you agree ta stop pushin' ta risk our freedom for your personal gain."

"So we have the stakes," he agreed.

It was close to midnight now as I stood at the top of the roof across from the museum. The night air wrapped around me like a cloak. I looked down at the streets below to see what information I could gather from my surroundings. A few guards patrolled the perimeter of the ground level. Inside the windows I noticed a few more officers making their rounds. I decided that my best chance was to descend from the glass windows on top of the museum.

I carefully made my way to the other roof, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

Then I quickly jimmied the window open, secured my grappling hook to the roof, and slid down on my rope to the museum floor. It didn't take long for me to find the display case holding the sapphire necklace. In mere moments I lifted the case with my gloved hands, carefully took the necklace, and left a replica in it's place that I had crafted in preparation. Tucking the real necklace into the pouch on my built, I then slipped back into the shadows. Afterwards I was on the rooftops again, feeling relieved from a job well done.

When I was a few buildings away I stopped as I heard an alarm break the silence. The museum was now alive with activity as guards and police alike searched for an unknown intruder. I shook my head, knowing full well who had tripped the alarm. Falcone's style had always needed more finesse.

I stayed by for a while, debating about whether I should try and see if I could find him and get him out safely. Yet something told me to stay back and watch a bit longer.

After a few minutes I watched as the police emptied the building still searching for the intruder. New reporters were now on the scene as a calling card had been left behind. A butchered door from Falcone's saber had been left behind to let his pursuers know that it had been him to take the fake necklace I had left behind. Also found was the note I had slipped onto a camera, asking them to please enjoy the necklace crafted by my own hands while I myself enjoy the real jewel.

"I see you just got here dear boy, did you get scared?"

I laughed, "Ya think ya got there first?"

Falcone looked at me puzzled as he showed me the fake necklace like a hard won trophy he had aquired, "It's right here in my hands Duke!"

"What ya have there is a very well made glass heart," I told him certainly.

Falcone examined the necklace closely, "That can't be possible!"

I then produced the real sapphire, smirking confidently as I held it up. Then I carefully tucked it away again, "I'm not sure what I'll do with it for now, but it is quite the treasure isn't it?"

Falcone was seething with anger as he glared at me.

"Now we're goin' back ta the hideout an' lettin' things cool down before we plan another mission," I told him, "Besides, ya need ta work on your skills before headin' back out after the mess ya made for yourself back there. How many times have I told ya not ta go in like that?"

My mistake was turning my back towards Falcone while I watched the streets below, trying to find a safe path back to the hideout without being noticed by nearby cops. Before I could react he had rushed me as I looked over the edge of the roof. I barely had time to react as he charged at me, stepping to the side as he drew his saber to strike me. I quickly stepped to the side and drew my own saber to fight back.

"Have ya lost your mind?!" I demanded as I blocked his attack.

"How can a softhearted coward like you be leader of our gang? Your name grows more infamous when I think bigger than you!"

"A coward wouldn't look out for others over himself Falcone! That's exactly why I will never let ya take my position as leader! You've always been selfish and violent! We may have started out as friendly rivals before, but you've pushed it far beyond that years ago!" I told him as we fought.

"You won't be leader for much longer!" Falcone laughed as he grabbed for his blaster, catching me off guard a moment.

He quickly aimed it at me as it grazed my shoulder. I growled in pain as blood trickled down my arm. As I tried to stop the blood with pressure from my hand I nearly failed to notice his blade raised over me. I ducked as the blade flew towards my head; but he managed to knock me off balance by chipping my beak and I found myself looking up at him when it happened. In mere moments that felt slow and fast at the same time he swung his saber towards me. Before I could react a scream of agony ripped from my throat as the blade ran across my right eye. All I could think to do was try and stop the bleeding with my hand; but Falcone wasn't giving me the chance.

He rushed up to me now, swinging his blade again, "Now I will be the leader of the Brotherhood of the Blade! I will be the number one thief of all time!"

Just before he could strike I hastily rolled out of the way, causing him to run passed me and off the ledge. In a panic he dropped his saber as he started to fall. I heard him grab a hold of the roof's ledge. He yelped for my aid, but I could barely see at this point. Though something tugged at my conscience none the less as I heard him yell again. Just as his fingers slipped off the ledge I turned around and shot out a grappling hook, as it looped around his legs and caught him. Then he waited there tangled, hanging upside down as I secured the rope and left him there to be found by the cops. Falcone was no longer an alley to the Brotherhood, and was a dangerous threat if left on his own.

I waited in the shadows for the police to find him. They all shared a laugh at how he had seemingly caught himself during his escape. Then they untied his legs, arrested him, and took him away.

By the time they were gone I found myself feeling weak from the loss of blood. Adrenaline was wearing off as the pain from my injured eye took over. Yet I knew if I allowed myself to collapse then I would too be caught. So I forced myself to press on as quickly as I could. Somehow I made my way back to the hideout, where I finally gave in and passed out just inside the main entrance.

All I remember between then and waking up were flashes of my gang finding me, rushing me to the infirmary, and our medic working over me. Then it was black again for a long while.

I woke up in my own bed, but this time only one eye opened. Panic gripped my chest as I tried to recall what had happened. My head darted around, trying to figure out if anyone was around. No one was at the moment. I tried to sit up, but found myself to be a bit unsteady. Eventually I got to my feet and stumbled over to the mirror. Once there I looked to find a bandage wrapped around my head, with a temporary patch over where my eye should have been. My hair had gained a premature white streak through the stress of losing my eye. I also had a chipped scar on my beak now from the fight.

A little while after this I decided to try and make my way to the galley. My steps were unstable the whole way there, but I eventually made it. There I found most of my members eating as I had many times before. Yet instead of carrying on with their talks of missions and other topics they all fell silent when I stepped in. A few of them tried not to make it so obvious, but most of them failed to ignore the bandages now covering half of my face.

"How long was I out?" I asked one of them as I took a seat.

I soon found out that it had been 3 days since I had gotten back. They had all heard of Falcone's arrest, and knew that he had had something to do with my injury. Apparently he was not subtle for most things.

Our medic had informed me that a mechanical eye was being made for me so that I could still see. I shuddered, remembering the pain. Then I looked around to see the girls of our group looking at me a little differently. They were of course worried, but none of them approached me as I had before.

I then darted back to our medic, "Where's my suit?"

I realized that I was in more casual clothes. Though I was reassured that all of my belongings were stored in my room for me, and he knew exactly what I had really been asking about. For I soon discovered the sapphire necklace still tucked away in my belt's pouch. Blood had not stained it, nor had it been damaged at all.

In a matter of days I was given a mechanical eye and a patch was made for me to wear over it. In time I got used to it, but it had taken others some time to get used to it as well. The girls still never really approached me as they had before. Though it could have been because I wasn't really myself during that time or afterwards anyway. In time my charm came back and I regained my confidence. Yet I still remained cautious for a while. I continued to lead us as best as I could, if not better than before. Most of our group thanked me for weeding out Falcone, whose delusions of grander were becoming a higher risk over time.

A year and a half passed and things were mostly back to normal. I remained the most notorious thief on Puck World. My gang respected me, and stood by me. The young women of our group began looking at me curiously again over time, getting used to my new appearance. I was told it gave me a slightly dangerous look. Though I wasn't sure what to make of that.

It was around this time that we heard of Falcone's jail break. My fellow thieves were worried he would cause trouble for the Brotherhood of the Blade, or that he would try to challenge me for leadership once again. I assured my gang that I would rise to whatever challenge he brought us, and that there was nothing to be too concerned about.

However, one night, I found that those worries were getting to me more than I wanted to admit to them. Falcone himself didn't scare me in the least, but the constant worry about watching my back now was troublesome. It got to the point where my crew worried about me taking on solo missions due to how violent and cheap Falcone could be. I assured them I would be alright, yet they always insisted someone go with me for back up.

So it had taken a lot of effort to slip away that night. I wasn't sure I was heading out for. Perhaps a quick job, a want for a small adventure unrelated to my job as leader. Something different. As I stepped into the cool night air I looked around for something to catch my interest. Yet nothing called to me. I then found myself shrugging and then slipping into the window of an apartment for a fast heist. It didn't really get my blood going, and I was in and out in seconds with some nice jewelry that I could let the ladies at the hideout have. But nothing seemed to get my heart back into it anymore.

As I crept back out of the window though I happened to look out over the streets. For a moment I thought I was seeing things, and I watched carefully to make sure it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. For a young lady who looked nothing like Puck World's people seemed to be wandering the city.

She was alone, and seemed to be very lost. Her frail form looked unstable as she tried to gain her bearings. Yet she didn't have much time to do just that as a pair of thugs grabbed her and pulled her into the alley she'd been walking by.

Something strange came over me as I quickly slipped through the shadows and scared them off. Though in the struggle the young stranger had been struck unconscious. As she lay on the ground I found myself dressing her wounds, "Hang in there sweetheart."

Then I lifted her up into my arms and started to carry her away. Yet I paused as I tried to figure out what to do.

I couldn't bring her to the hideout; but I also couldn't bring her to a hospital without being caught. I found myself wandering into a neighborhood I once knew fairly well as a kid.

I looked at the girl in my arms. Why was I even getting involved? I was risking a lot being out in such a secure neighborhood. There was also the concern that she might wake up while I was still carrying her. Though for some reason the idea did't seem to bother me that much.

As she rested in my arms I felt as her hand clutched the front of my shirt, seeking comfort. Her hand was just over my heart, and I thought I felt it stop for a moment. I looked at her, feeling a little strange as I watched over her. She seemed so frail and small, yet I could also feel a strength in her. Like a warm flame trying to burn brightly in the dark. She wasn't like any of the girls on the planet. It would be a while before I learned about humans and Earth. Yet her appearing different didn't really phase me. I wanted to protect her none the less, and that fire I felt in her.

I soon found a place for her to hopefully stay while she recovered. When the two brothers carried her into the house I wished for her quick recovery and safety. Then I slipped back into the shadows of the night.

When I returned to the Brotherhood of the Blade I had gotten quite the earful from my crew.

"Why would you go out there alone knowing Falcone's out for your life?" One questioned.

"I'll be alright on my own everyone. Have some faith in your leader alright?" I assured them confidentally.

"It's nearly sunrise, what took you so long getting back?" Another questioned.

"Well...I..." I wasn't sure how to answer.

I couldn't really tell them about the girl I had saved, or the risk I had taken trying to take care of her.

"I jus' wanted ta be out for a bit," I finally told them with a shrug.

Yet over the next week or so a few of my fellow thieves noticed that I seemed a bit distracted. A part of me kept wanting to go and check on her to make sure that she had woken up. To see if she were alright. Though I couldn't tell them about her without raising concern. As we carried out our jobs I tried to refocus myself, but to little effect. A change had begun to stir.

One night I found myself wandering the streets again when I had managed to finally slip away from my group again. We had just finished a heist and they were heading back to the hideout. I had decided to stay out a little while longer to enjoy the night for a bit. Eventually I ended up slipping through the shadows of that very same neighborhood. That's when I heard her laughing for the very first time.

I quickly darted behind the wall of the next house, leaning passed the corner to watch them for a moment. She was with the two brothers and their friend. I wondered what they were doing outside so late, but at the same time I was happy to see her. She looked much healthier now, and she seemed to make a happy life for herself with her new found friends. Perhaps they had taken her as family. At one point I overheard the younger of the brothers refer to her as "Sis" as she hugged him, which confirmed my guess.

I smiled as I watched for another brief moment. Even if she never knew it, I was happy that I had been able to save her that night. For some reason the idea of her being hurt by those two cretins from before had been bothering me, and I had found myself fearing what might have happened to her if I hadn't been there to help her. Yet I couldn't figure out why it had bothered me so much. Why was this strange girl interrupting my thoughts so much? Why did I find myself wanting to see her again? Perhaps even speak to her?

As I risked another glance at her I couldn't help but smile a little. Though I couldn't really meet her again, I could at least put my worries for her to rest. Even if she never knew my name, she was safe. For at least one person I could be a hero, even an unknown one. Yet when thinking of it that way I thought I felt a pang in my heart for a brief moment as I started to slip away into the night again. Though I found myself reluctant to return to the hideout, and I found myself lingering for a little longer. As I went to leave I noticed the them heading inside when she paused at the door.

"I'll be right in," I heard her say to them.

The older brother nodded as he went she was alone in the front yard, looking up at the stars it seemed. She was wearing a soft pink vest similar to her twin, with a deep burgundy turtleneck underneath, and her slacks were black. Her burgundy hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. As she stood alone against the night around her I felt myself drawn to her. As she watched the night sky above I found myself watching her, wanting nothing more than to speak to her.

I noticed as she reached up a hand, as though trying to catch something. I looked up for a moment to see a shooting star racing through the skies above us and then vanishing. She smiled as she whispered something, perhaps a wish. I too felt a desire emerging in my thoughts. The hope to one day break this silence between us.

Yet then I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a nearby window. I was greeted with the eternal reminder of my past, forever scaring my face now. Years of being a known, wanted thief would always keep me from ever speaking to her. I couldn't risk my gang, nor could I risk her own safety. If someone like Falcone found out about her she would be in danger. Everything would fall apart. Besides, I wanted her to have her freedom, and her happy life with her found family. If that meant never meeting her then so be it. Then I reluctantly slipped away, but I didn't leave entirely until I saw her step inside to find her brothers waiting just inside the door for her.

I returned to the Brotherhood that night and didn't stray far from it is until the invasion. When the saurians attacked my crew and I began stealing supplies and food back from the invaders to help our people. I was granted a full pardon for my crimes as a thank you for joining the resistance. With this change I took it as a second chance, and in a way my hopes began to rise. I soon joined Canard's strike force of a small selected group to fight Dragonus directly. Among that group were the two brothers, Canard's two best friends. Along with them I finally found myself meeting her face to face.

I would soon know her as Heart and she became my partner. What was so strange to me though was that she knew about my past, yet she never questioned me about it. She didn't looked at me with judgement in her aqua eyes. In fact she seemed to see me much differently than most girls I had known, in and out of the Brotherhood. She had a trust in me and looked at me with admiration that I wasn't used to anymore. I found myself wanting more and more to be worthy of those feelings. I yearned to be a hero to others, and especially to her.

Though I do not regret my past now as I did for a short while on Earth, I also would never regret the decisions I made when my home was in danger. My life before gave me the skills I need to help my teammates, and the experience to advise my young leader when Wildwing needs a friend to lean on. My history is not something I can rewrite, but despite the painful moments, I find this to be okay now. For if I were to go back and try again, I may not have ever met her. I may not have been there when she needed someone most that night. And if not for her, I may never had found the reason I needed to change.

As I hold her in my arms now, with my teammates nearby, I am happy that I did.


End file.
